Finding Peace
by SasuUchiha785
Summary: Set in an Alternate universe where Obito never turned bad and was able to find love again. One shot and slight lemons. ObitoxOC


The wind was blowing softly through the trees and Midori looked deeply into his onyx eyes that she had known for so long. They had just gotten married in a private ceremony with only a few other close friends attending it. It felt like a dream come true to Midori. She is now the wife of her former master, the man who she has loved all her life, Obito Uchiha. He was her world and every moment she got, Midori wanted to show how much Obito meant to her. Now that they are married there's been a question that she has been wanting to ask him for a while now. "Hey... Obito-sama..." She said while looking at him. Obito turned his gaze back to her. "What's the matter Midori?" Midori was trying to speak, but the words just couldn't come out and she started blushing like crazy, which only made her blush more. Obito started to get slightly worried. "Hey Midori, are you alright?" He said with concern on his face. Not wanting to drag this on any longer, Midori decided to pull it together and find the courage to ask him. "I want to ask you something Obito-sama and I hope you don't find my approach to be weird," she said with embarrassment. Obito couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. "Don't worry Midori. You're not weird. You're a goddess in my eyes." He said lovingly. Midori took in one more breath and decided here goes nothing. "Obito-sama, I want you to make me pregnant with your child. Tonight so we can fully consummate our marriage. I want to do this for you..." Obito had a second's moment of shock on his face since consummating a marriage was getting to be outdated. "Are you sure you want this Midori? She nodded " Yes... The idea of having your child makes me happy." With having said that, Midori made her way over to their bed and got herself ready. Obito then walked over to her and slowly undressed her then himself. They then proceeded to passionately kiss each other until Midori was laying down on the bed with Obito over her. Obito looked directly into Midori's eyes, "this will hurt a bit at first but I'll try my best to be gentle. Do you trust me?" Midori let out a soft smile to him "Yes always" Obito then positioned himself in front of her and slowly inserted himself inside her. Midori let out a soft cry of pain as tears started coming down her face "it hurts..." Obito then kissed her gently to comfort her until she got used to him being inside her. "I know it does but it will all be over soon," he whispered softly to her. Obito then started to slowly thrust in and out of Midori. It was painful for a little bit longer but soon Midori was filled with ecstasy. "Obito-sama, please... Faster." Nodding to her request, Obito started to thrust faster and faster and soon they were both passionately in a rhythmic motion with one another. They kissed again and Obito continued to thrust into Midori. Feeling his climax coming, he looked into Midori's eyes. "Midori, I can't hold it in any longer. I'm gonna cum." Midori then wrapped her arms around him and got as close to him as she could. "I'm ready, Obito-sama." With those words, Obito did one last thrust and released his seed inside her. Midori could feel the warmth flowing into her womb and she and Obito both let out a moan of pleasure at that moment. Both exhausted, they fell onto the bed and laid into each other's embrace. Midori looked directly back to him. "I love you, Obito-sama." Obito smiled back to her. "I love you too." With those words said, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~9 months later~

"Isn't she beautiful Obito-sama?" Obito looked at his newborn daughter and then at his wife. "Yes, just like her mother" Midori couldn't help but smile and blush. She thought she looked more like her father with her dark raven hair just like Obito's. Then she suddenly remembered something. Hey Obito-sama, remember how I didn't want to tell you wanted I wanted to name the child if it was a girl?" Obito let out a small laugh remembering how persistent the Uzumaki red head was on keeping the name choice a secret from him. "Yes how could I forget? What name did you choose?" Beaming at him with a soft smile she said, "Her name is Rin..." The moment he heard her say the name, many memories came flooding back but he soon felt very grateful to his wife. "Thank you... Midori" smiling back she then handed Rin over to her father and lying in her father arms, Rin smiled at her father and cooed. Obito had not felt this much happiness in such a long time. He had finally found peace.


End file.
